Tears of Our Fathers
by Packersfan12
Summary: The rain that falls is the tears of the fathers who had lost their sons in battle, or who had lost their own lives, never to see their sons again. Valyra, member of the Night's Watch, knew better than to hope for the tears and love of her father, but the newest recruit for the Night's Watch makes her feel more loved than she'd ever felt in her young life. Jon/O.C. Bad summary guys!
1. Chapter 1

Valyra blinked as the snow fell around her. It landed soft and delicate on her limp body, laid with arms spread on the frozen ground. It stuck on her eyelashes and lightly dusted her dark chocolate-colored hair that lay in waves around her shoulders. She had half the mind to let it cover her completely and let the hands of time slowly take her.

She wasn't sure how long she'd lain there, dark blood running from the the hole in her chest, darkening the snow-covered ground. She went in and out of consciousness waking at first to the wails of fellow Night's Watchmen as they were killed before her. As time wore on, she slowly succumbed to the darkness, only to snap awake at a sudden scream in the distance.

Valyra had only seen one of the attackers for a brief moment, as her vision focused for a fleeting second. A giant man, his eyes burning blue, had lingered over her before moving on. Where he had went, she hadn't known, and who he was puzzled her even more.

She and a small group of the Night's Watch had ventured north of the Wall, after receiving reports of distressed villages. They had been in the wilderness for three weeks, helping village after village until it was deemed time to return to the Wall. They had no longer than a day's ride to go, before the group of ten men were slaughtered.

The snow still fell soundlessly around her as she thought of the old tale a woman in her village had once told her. The rain that fell were the tears of the fathers who had lost their son in battle, or who had lost their own lives, never to see their sons again. She had believed it when she was younger, and to this day she remained a believer. She closed her eyes, imagining her father weeping when the Night's Watch told him she had died defending the Wall.

A wry bloodied smile crossed her lips. Her father would never cry for her.

As the harsh frozen wind stung her face, a sound sweet as honey assaulted her ears. Her horse Aome shoved his nose in her face, snorting warm horse smell at her. Of all the places he could have run in this world, he stayed to save her. She knew he was a wise investment.

Aome knelt next to her on command, and, sticking her left index finger into the wound in her chest, she painfully got to her knees, swinging her right leg over the saddle. Aome carefully got to his feet and waited for commands. Valyra, doubled over in the saddle whispered into his ear, "To the Wall, Aome."

Gripping the reins tight, Valyra held on with all the strength she had left as her horse raced for the Wall. If there was one thing the Night's Watch did right, it was training their horses to know where home was.

She pulled her black cloak's hood up around her face to shield herself from the wind as they galloped, hoping to the Gods she would last the day's ride to safety.

If the wound didn't kill her, she was afraid that whatever had slaughtered her group would.

* * *

Jon Snow had been at the Wall for two days, and already the wind had gotten to him. Without his furs, he deduced that he probably would have been frozen twice over by now. Training for the Night's Watch had begun the morning after he had arrived, and he realized the group he had come with had no clue how to fight.

Thorne had been particularly harsh on them that first day, and significantly harsher the second. Jon knew he posed a challenge, and now had three men ready to cut his throat when the time arose. He'd be lucky if he made it to the oath taking.

The snow was falling heavily around him as he sat in the training space, sharpening his sword and watching two men practice their swordsmanship. Jon could pick out everything they did wrong, every move, every hesitation, every falter. He could see the fear holding them back, even though they said they were afraid of nothing.

He had half the mind to get up and help them, and he was about to, when the bell started tolling from the top of the Wall. Jon looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun, and watched the elevator rushing down from the top. The gates leading to the tunnel opened with a heavy metallic sound, and he could see through to the other side.

Thorne had come out of one of the barracks behind Jon and sucked in a breath, "By the God's, that's Valyra."

A black horse was galloping towards the tunnel, a figure slouched in the saddle. Jon stood, sheathing his sword and hopping down from his perch as the gates on the other side started to close before the horse was even inside. It rushed through the tunnel and came to a sudden halt in the middle of the training area. It's sides were heaving and it was mouthing the bit crazily, it's eyes wide and wild as if it had been running for days.

"Who's Valyra?" Jon asked absently, to no one in particular.

Men rushed to the beast as it pranced around the courtyard of Castle Black, it's breath coming out in steam from the cool afternoon air. Benjen Stark, Jon's uncle, grabbed the horse's reins and it calmed instantly, "Get the poor thing some water." he told the nearest man. As the man rushed to fetch a bucket of water, Benjen reached up to try and get the person off of the animal's back.

Suddenly the person jerked and gasped, their hood falling from around their head. Jon found himself gazing upon a woman in the black clothes that made one a member of the Night's Watch. Her dark hair was matted by something dark and speckled across her face. Her eyes were wild as she took in her surroundings, and her right hand instantly going to her sword. Jon noticed the other hand was clutching her chest.

"Val!" Benjen exclaimed in surprise, "Val it's me! You're in Castle Black."

The look on the woman's face was something Jon doubted he'd ever forget. It was a look of complete, utter, and doubtless fear. Her lips moved, and Jon could make out the words Castle Black from her lips and then she sagged forward onto her horse's neck. Again her white lips moved, and the horse nelt. She tried to stand, but it looked as if she couldn't even move. Benjen bent down and put her left arm around his shoulder, slowly lifting her to her feet before sweeping her up into his arms.

Mormont, the Lord Commander of Castle Black, followed behind Benjen and was closely followed by Thorne. They swept past Jon and towards the barracks.

"Jon, I need you." Benjen called before entering the building.

The younger man rushed forward, taking the steps two at a time, before he was bursting into the room. The woman was lying on a bed where Benjen was working on removing her clothes. Mormont was leaning over her, holding her hand and brushing her hair out of her face, his lips moved but he talked so quietly Jon couldn't hear him. Thorne ran into the room, nearly running him over, and shouted, "Get some bloody bandages!"

Jon swept into the room Thorne had been rushing out of, and pulled as many bandages out of a cupboard as he could. He too, ran into the room where Benjen had managed to pull off the woman's upper clothing. She had spots where the frostbite had set in, and her whole body was riddled with cuts, some even as far as gashes. But what caught his eye the most was the rapidly blackening wound high in the right side of her chest. He could see the veins in her chest that had darkened.

"Hand me the bandages boy!" Thorne ordered, and then Jon was pushed to the back of the room as Benjen, Thorne, and Mormont worked on her. There was lots of water involved, along with rags soaked in blood from where Benjen had reopened the wound, and some odd leaves and salve.

Finally the all stepped back and took a deep breath. The woman, Valyra, was panting but awake, sweat coating her forehead.

"Coby? Denevin?" Mormont was asking when Jon approached the bed.

"No, no one." Valyra said weakly, "There were no survivors Lord Commander."

"Lord Commander Mormont, please," Benjen took the commander's elbow, "let her rest. She's been through a lot, she needs to sleep."

They all looked to where Valyra lay, and saw she was already passed out. Quietly they slipped outside and Jon caught Benjen's elbow before he could disappear up the Wall, "Uncle, what happened to her?"

"She and a group of other Night's Watchmen had left about a month ago to aid some villages that were in distress. They were on their way back when they were attacked and slaughtered. Valyra was the only one to escape."

"Escape who?" Jon asked, feeling his stomach sink.

Benjen took a deep breath and said simply, "White Walkers."

_**Game of Thrones is** **seriously the coolest show ever, so naturally I had to make a story. And from what I've seen on here, Jon needs some more lovin'-that's where I come in! And if you weren't sure** **how to say Valyra's name it's pronounced like Valeera.**_

_******So tell me what you all think! :D I know there's really not supposed to be women in the Night's Watch, but I really want there to be, so just go along with it. Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"White Walkers. Can you believe it? She actually thinks White Walkers attacked her."

"I always knew women were delirious."

"What's a woman even doing here in the first place? Everyone knows the only thing they're good for is fucking, cleaning, and cooking."

"You got that right."

Jon quietly sat at a table, eavesdropping on the conversation behind him. Since Valyra's return, the whole of Castle Black had been talking nonstop about her claims of White Walkers. The men laughed at and mocked her, throwing insult after insult her way. But Jon couldn't help but think of the man who his father had beheaded for deserting. He, too, had claimed the White Walkers killed his partners.

It had been almost a week since she had come back, and still she hadn't come out of her room. The men called her weak, but Jon had seen her wounds. He knew she had every reason for not being able to get out of bed.

Pypar and Grenn sat opposite of him, glaring into their bowls as they usually did. Jon had taken up helping them to better their sword skills. So far they had improved drastically, and had decided not to cut his throat, which was a real relief to Jon.

"I bet the woman got separated from her damned group and fell off her horse. That's how she got stabbed." Rast, one of the few enemies Jon had at Castle Black, said.

The other man snorted in his soup, "I'll give her a stabbing she'll rightly never forget."

Finished with listening to the fowl words leaving their mouths, Jon stood and swiftly turned around saying, "Then where are they?"

Rast and the other man looked up at him, "What?"

"You said she probably got separated from the rest of her group, right?" Jon asked.

Rast shrugged, "Probably. Women have no sense of direction."

"Then where's the rest of the group?" Jon asked, "If they were riding only a day's away from here, they would have returned far sooner than she did. Where did they go?"

Rast swallowed his soup, "Funny how the bastard sticks up for the woman."

Jon felt his fist clench and started to take a step towards Rast, when the doors to the mess hall flew open and Thorne entered, shouting, "Get up you sorry sons of bitches! The courtyard awaits!"

Rast, Grenn, and Pypar groaned, but Jon felt satisfaction. He could beat Rast senseless, and he would do it today. No one called him a bastard if he could help it.

In the courtyard, they trained all day under the constant watchful eye of Thorne, who was shouting harsh profanity at them. Jon didn't mind, it somehow made him work harder having someone shout at him.

They were introduced to the newest recruit, Sam, and Jon had saved him from the beatings of Rast. He wasn't very fond of Sam, but took pity on him because he knew the big oaf would be the newest laughing stock and target of Rast.

Finally Thorne told them to get out of his sight, though much less politely. Jon rolled his shoulders and turned around to head to his usual perch to sharpen his sword, but found the woman watching him from it. Her white face stood out in deep contrast from the cascade of dark hair that fell to just cover her breasts, if she was naked that was. Jon blinked, naked? He wasn't thinking about her naked. Not at all.

She sat slumped over, like she had been in the saddle, with a heavy blanket pulled around her shoulders. Deep purple circles were set in under her eyes, which watched him approach with curiosity.

"You're good." She said hoarsely as he stopped in front of her.

"My father trained me all my life, by rights I should be." He said, sounding more arrogant than he wanted.

"Just because you've trained your whole life doesn't mean you're good." Valyra said, her dark eyes twinkling as if she knew the earth's secrets, "A sword is an extension of yourself, some men don't understand that."

"And I do?" Jon asked.

A small grin crept across her delicate lips, "Yes."

"You should be sleeping my lady." He said, "Rest is the best remedy for a wound."

"My name is Valyra." She said, as if the term 'my lady' repulsed her, "I'm hardly a lady. As for rest, I've had a week of it. It's time for me to get back to being a Watchman. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Jon," he said, "Jon Snow."

"Jon." She said, his name sounding so delicate on her lips, "The name suits you."

It was only when Sam hesitantly stepped up next to Jon's side, that he realized she hadn't mentioned his bastard name. Sam didn't say anything, just stood there like he was afraid to be anywhere else, yet afraid to speak in their presence. Jon clenched his jaw, throwing an annoyed glance at the other man.

"And what is your name?" Valyra asked, making Sam look up in awe. His jaw trembled before he said, "S-Sam."

Valyra arched an eyebrow, coughing into her blanket, "Don't look so down Sam, you have more heart than any of those men out there. Castle Black will make a Night's Watchmen out of you yet."

Sam looked back up at her from where he had dropped his gaze to the ground, "You think so?"

"Of course." Valyra said.

"None of your group has returned yet." Jon said hesitantly, not knowing if the subject was something to be brought up.

Grief flashed across her face, before returning stoic, "Nor will they ever."

"What happened out there, if you don't mind my asking." Jon said.

"I doubt you haven't heard it yet. You think I don't know what the men are saying about me? White Walkers don't exist, they didn't kill my group, and I'm delusional." Valyra sniffed, wiping her nose, "I don't care what you all have to say, I know what I saw."

"A man was found wandering my father's lands. He was a member of the Night's Watch, said to be a deserter. Before my father beheaded him, he told us that White Walkers attacked him and killed his partners. I didn't believe him, but I'm starting to see that there may have been some truth to his words." Jon said.

Valyra listened to his story, her face unreadable. When he was done, she didn't say anything, only stared at the ground. He knew from her look that she was reliving old memories.

"Val." Benjen approached from behind Jon, "You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm done resting." She said, turning her gaze up at the grey sky, "Put me back on watch."

"You know I can't just put you back out there." Benjen said, "You need permission from the Lord Commander first."

Valyra was about the respond, when someone shouted, "Is this her?"

The moment he heard Rast's voice, Jon was annoyed, turning to glare at the man as he walked toward them, a group of the Night's Watch behind him. Those walking above them looked down to see what the commotion was. "Is this the one that got attacked?"

"Do you see any other women around here?" Jon asked.

Rast ignored him and shoved his way in front of Valyra, "So, White Walkers." he snorted, "You saw White Walkers?"

"Rast-" Benjen said warningly.

"You do know the White Walkers haven't been around for hundreds of years right?" Rast asked.

"So I've heard." Valyra said quietly.

"Then you should know you sound like a fool to everyone in Castle Black." Rast sneered, "Isn't it a little odd that they left you alive but killed the rest? You want to know what I think happened?"

"Rast." Benjen said threateningly, "Don't."

"I think you were attacked by the savages north of the Wall, and you ran away and left the others to die." Rast said, "You didn't want to look like a traitor, so you made up a story that White Walkers killed your group. I mean, that's what a typical woman would do, isn't it?"

The whole courtyard was silent, those walking above them stopping to listen. Even Mormont had come out of his quarters, and Thorne leaned on a rail with arms crossed. Slowly a murmur rose from the crowd, and Jon could see heads nodding in agreement with Rast's words.

"He has a point." Someone shouted.

"Traitor!" Another cried, and suddenly the crowd was roaring. Some were in favor of Rast's words, a handful others defending Valyra.

"I demand punishment!" Rast bellowed. The men on his side shouted in agreement, while the others shoved them, telling them to close their mouths before they were made fools.

Jon looked up to where Mormont stood, his face unreadable, and wondered if Valyra would actually be punished. Anger boiled inside him as he shouted, "Don't you think she's been through enough?"

"Says the bastard." A man with flaming red hair snickered.

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation as Jon lept forward, sending his fist into the man's face. He felt something crunch under his knuckles, and a gush of blood burst out of the man's nose. He cried out and stumbled back, but Jon leapt on him, sending blow after blow into his face. Next to him, Grenn was fighting with Rast. Hands gripped Jon, pulling him off of the man he had been punching, and he turned to find Benjen, Pypar, and Sam pulling him away.

The whole crowd was shouting and arguing, shoving each other. Suddenly, Valyra slowly got to her feet. She looked as if she were still in pain, but stood tall anyway. A hush fell quickly over the crowd, and Jon wiped his bloodied knuckles on his pants. She stood in silence for a moment, before strong clear words rang through the courtyard, "My friends were being slaughtered around me by things I couldn't see. I heard their screams, heard them being cut off as they died. I watched my closest friend as he got his head removed from his shoulders. Punish me if you will, I won't put up a struggle if that's what you want." She paused, catching her breath which came in rasps, "Maybe you don't believe in White Walkers, but I know what I saw, and I pray to the God's you'll never have to see it too." With that, she turned and swiftly carried herself pridefully to her room, slamming the door as she disappeared inside.

The crowd stood stunned, even Rast had nothing to say. Slowly they disbursed, talking amongst themselves. There were a few suggestions of what a punishment could be, but they were quickly silenced as Benjen made his way further into the courtyard.

"You!" Jon turned to see the man whose nose he'd shattered coming at him, "You're going to pay for this." He clenched his fist, but Jon didn't feel like stopping him.

"Enough!" Benjen muttered, shoving the man out of the way. Both Jon and the red head stared at him in surprise before the other man stalked off, no doubt to find Rast.

"Best to not make enemies here, Jon." Benjen said.

Glaring at the retreating man's back, Jon asked "Mormont's not going to punish her is he?"

"What do you think?" Benjen asked, aggravating Jon to his core.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"If she really did run away as her friends were slaughtered, which I find unlikely, then the guilt is punishment enough." Benjen said, "Why stick up for her if you don't believe in walkers?"

"I never said I didn't believe in them." Jon replied, "That deserter my father beheaded said he was attacked by them."

Benjen nodded, abandoning the subject, "Why did you stand for her?"

Jon thought for a moment, trying to search his uncle's face to see if it was a trick question. Was he trying to make him out as weak? Finally he sighed and said, "Arya would love nothing more than to be a warrior. She made me realize that girls, women, are capable of strength. They can do just as much as a man."

"You're brave for admitting it." Benjen said, making Jon cringe on the inside, "Not every man would say it."

"I am an honest man, uncle." Jon said simply.

Benjen didn't say anything, just looked up to the top of the wall. After a while Jon wasn't sure if he would say anything, growing nervous he'd said the wrong thing. Finally Benjen turned his gaze on him and said, "Valyra has her own reasons for being here. She's proven herself to me, but the only other men who didn't consider her a weakling woman were killed a week ago. She has no allies anymore."

Jon stood, watching the vapor from his breath curl in the night air, not knowing exactly what Benjen was saying.

"What I'm saying," Benjen said, as if reading Jon's thoughts, "is that she might be in slight danger."

"I thought you said she could take care of herself." Jon reflected.

"In this state, even the toughest man would be vulnerable." Benjen said, "All I'm asking you to do-"

"Uncle," Jon sighed, cutting him off mid-sentence, "I'm already the bastard, don't make me the one to side with the woman."

Benjen stared at him in mild surprise, "I would have thought you'd understand best what it was like to be looked at differently. To feel so alone even when surrounded by friends."

Jon stared at the ground, understanding all too well what that felt like. How the loneliness threatened to consume him. He loved his brothers, his father, even his mother who didn't love him. But the days he had had to stay behind while his family made appearances reminded him just who he was. Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell. Not belonging anywhere but the Night's Watch, where all the misfits went when they had no where to go.

"I do understand." Jon breathed, "Perfectly."

Benjen nodded once, his eyes glinting with pride, and with that he turned on his heel and headed back inside, barking out a snide comment to a group of men who were standing around. They were no doubt trying to listen to the conversation.

As he retreated to his room, he saw the candles in Valyra's room flickering. He paused by her door, warring with himself whether to knock and see if she was alright, or keep walking. He thought of what he'd done when he was a boy, and Benjen had knocked on his door after he'd been denied the chance to stand with his father as a royal family arrived in Winterfell. He'd told him to leave and hadn't wanted to see anyone else the rest of the day. With that in mind, he sighed and kept walking to his room.

_**Oh my gosh you guys! I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far. You all just make me so happy! And yes, don't worry, Valyra's back story will be told further on in the story! :) I'm trying my hardest not to make this a Mary Sue, so suggestions on what you like and don't like and what you would like to see in the future are greatly appreciated!**_

_**Also, Pompeii is coming out in less than a month now and I'm totally psyched! For one, I've always loved Pompeii and it's about time they make a movie about it! And I mean, come on, Kit is in it! What's not to love about seeing him shirtless for two hours?**_

_**Until next time my friends!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Valyra sat at the very end of a table alone, slurping the faintly flavored water they called soup into her mouth. She watched the men file in through the front door, their eyes revealing the disgust they felt for her. She didn't know why, she'd never done anything to offend them, but she guessed it was all of the testosterone floating around. Something about a large group of men gathered in one area made them need to prove their manhood, especially when a woman was involved.

There wasn't a man left in Castle Black that had an ounce of respect for her, Benjen and Mormont being exceptions. She didn't mind, she didn't need a man's appraisal and she sure didn't need this lot to like her. They were all rapists and half-wits who wouldn't be able to handle themselves north of the Wall. They were liabilities, undeserving of the title of a ranger of the Night's Watch.

And then there was Jon Snow.

Someone plopped down in the seat across from her, startling her out of her thoughts of the handsome northerner. Benjen was staring at her with his dark knowing eyes, his hands clasped around a bowl of soup. His lips twitched, and then he said, "You're looking better."

"I feel better." She said, "Though this soup may just put me back into my deathbed."

Benjen chuckled, "Be glad you have soup."

She arched an eyebrow as she tipped the bowl back to drink the rest of the broth. After wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve she said, "I wasn't complaining."

"I'm going north of the wall." Benjen blurted, "Tomorrow."

A silence fell between them as Valyra stared at the table. She felt her stiff hands clench into fists, and images flashed through her mind. Blood and snow. Bodies and shadows.

Glowing blue eyes.

"You can't." She said finally.

"I have to, the villages are even more distressed than when your group left." Benjen said.

"Yeah? And where are they now?" She asked angrily, "We left to help villages, too, and look where that got us."

"It's my duty to help them." Benjen said, "There's nothing I can do."

"Say no, that's what you can do!" Valyra shot back.

Benjen snorted, "You can't just tell Mormont no, Valyra, you of all people know that." She shot him an evil look and then he continued, "I know that after I leave, you won't have very many friends. I want you to know you can trust Jon, I've known him since he was just a lad and I also know he would never disrespect a woman. If you ever need help-"

"I don't need a man to help me just because the rest of them don't like me." Valyra said, "I can hold my own."

"I know you can hold your own." Benjen agreed, "I've seen you hold your own in a fight, but fighting with swords and fighting with words are two very different things. Sometimes words cut deeper than a blade."

"I don't care what they have to say about me. I know what's true and what's not. Let them talk if they don't have anything better to do." Valyra said, shoving her bowl to the side.

Benjen's dark eyes looked at her sympathetically, "Even the proudest person can be harmed by things others have to say."

Valyra stared at the table, his words whispering through her mind.

"I know you said you don't want help," Benjen spoke after a while, "but Jon will stand for you if you do. He's not a rapist, a thief, a murderer. He wasn't brought here against his will in shackles. He came willingly to serve nobally. He's one of the few good men left in this world, and if you need him he will never question you."

The door opened and a cool breeze blew into the room. Jon himself strode in, followed closely by Sam, and shook his head, making the tiny snowflakes stuck in his hair fall out. His dark gaze found hers, and she quickly looked away and back at Benjen, "Speak of the devil."

"Valyra," Benjen said quickly, "do not mention my departure. I need to tell him alone."

She gave a quick nod before Jon sat down next to her with his soup, Sam next to him. She threw the shaggy-haired man a quick glance before getting up and leaving. She didn't look behind her, but felt Jon's gaze on her back.

Outside, it was again snowing. If, just for a day, she could sit on the beach of the far seas, she would never ask anything of the Gods again. She wouldn't even mind King's Landing. No, she would never go back to that place.

"Valyra."

At the sound of her name, she turned and found Mormont approaching her. She dipped her head and said, "My Lord."

"How are you feeling?" The Commander asked, his hand instinctively resting on the hilt of the sword at his hip.

"Good, my Lord." She said, "Ready to go back onto duty."

Mormont's lips twitched, and she thought for a moment he would smile, "Would you be feeling up to keeping watch on the Wall tonight?"

"Of course, my Lord." She said, smiling politely.

"Good," He said, and this time he, too, smiled, "you will meet Jon Snow at the top."

What was it with Jon Snow? If it wasn't Benjen, it was Mormont. She gritted her teeth and said, "Thank you, Lord Commander."

He dipped his head and continued on his way, leaving Valyra to stand in the courtyard alone.

As night fell, Valyra made her way to the top of the Wall. Dressed in her Night's Watch armor, complete with sword at hip, she climbed in the elevator that carried her to the top.

The top of the Wall was always terrifyingly beautiful to her. She'd always been intimidated by heights, feeling her head spin when she was in high places. The first time she'd looked out over Westeros from the top of the wall, she'd thrown up and covered her eyes. After a while she'd gotten used to it, but the fear was always present.

As she made her way to Jon's post, she ran into Benjen. He'd no doubt told Jon about his leaving. He smiled as she passed him and said, "It's his first time at the top. Take it easy on him."

She kept walking until a small fire illuminated the pathway. She rounded the corner to Jon's post, to find him with his back to her, staring north. She leaned against the ice and watched him stand there. The slight breeze rustled his hair and made his cloak billow around him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked, making him jump and whirl around. She chuckled, "Did I startle you?"

"You mildly surprised me is all." Jon said, sitting down in front of the fire, "What are you doing here?"

"Mormont sent me to keep you company." Valyra said, sitting down across from him, "I convinced him to let me."

"If you wanted my company," he said, "you could have stayed at the table this afternoon."

"Benjen said he wanted to talk to you alone, so I left." Valyra said, nonchalantly inspecting her fingernails.

Jon's face darkened, "He's going out there."

"I know." She said, "I tried to convince him not to go, but he wouldn't listen."

Jon didn't say anything, only turned his head back towards the north. She watched his face, bathed in the warm glow of the fire. It cast long shadows over him, making his cheek bones more prominent.

"They're really out there?" He asked quietly, "The White Walkers?"

"Jon," she sighed, "there is no other thing I am most certain of."

Understanding registered in his eyes, and she knew everything Benjen had said was true. He is one of the few good men left in this world.

Jon rubbed his chin, "And he's going out there."

"I don't like it any more than you do." She said quietly, staring into the fire.

Another silence fell between them, and soon the only thing audible was the crackling of the fire. The wind blew harshly, making her shiver, and she pulled her hood up around her head.

"Do you love him?" Jon asked suddenly.

Valyra scrunched her face up, "What?"

"My uncle," he said, "do you love him?"

"Seriously?" She drawled, and Jon shrugged. Valyra shook her head and said, "Yes. I love Benjen, but I'm not in love with him. Gross, he could be my father." She thought about it, "He basically is my father."

"You said your name was Valyra, but you didn't say what your last name was."

Her eyes never leaving the fire, she said, "I don't have one."

Jon hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said, "it doesn't affect me anymore."

"Well, whatever it was, it can't be as bad as being known as the bastard of the north." Jon said, trying to cheer her up even though she didn't need to be, "The only mother I knew hated me."

"My father hated me over time, too." She said.

Jon's face said he wouldn't press for the story, but his eyes gave his curiosity away, "Where are you from?"

"King's Landing." She said, "The last time I was there the Mad King was still ruling. He's the reason I'm here."

"The Mad King?" Jon blurted, "How?"

She shook her head, "It's a long story that I don't want to burden you with."

He arched an eyebrow, looking around, "Well, we literally have all night."

Valyra sighed, and said, "I was born and raised in the lands around King's Landing. My mother died by the hands of a simple thief when I was young, so my father was left with the task of raising me and my older brother Kaleb. My father was a farmer, and every day we worked hard to bring food to the Mad King's kitchens. All the farmers supplied him with food, and if you couldn't, you paid with your life." She paused, and looked up at Jon's face from the fire. He was watching her with an intensity she'd never seen from a man before.

"My father wasn't a kind man," she continued, "often times he'd beat me, and a lot of times, Kaleb would take the fall for something I'd done. My father loved Kaleb like all fathers love their first son. He hated me because I was a girl. I tried to make him love me, so I made myself familiar with a sword, and I got good, not great, but good. When I showed him what I'd learned, he'd beaten me and told me not to act a fool, so I returned to being a nuisance in his shadow, working on the farm as hard as I could to please him.

We'd always done good giving the Mad King his crops, but there was one summer where we could not. The Mad King himself came to our home, one day, and demanded to know why we were not sending food to his kitchens. My father explained to him the soil was too dry, that nothing could grow in dust, but the Mad King wouldn't hear it. He told my father he would pay with a life, and truly living up to his name, the Mad King made my father choose between my life, and Kaleb's.

Naturally my father chose Kaleb without hesitation. I wasn't surprised, and readied myself for death. But the Mad King took Kaleb and put a blade through his heart, right in front of us. He told my father he would pay with a life, and he took from my him his greatest joy.

My father blamed me and couldn't stand to look at me any longer, so he stripped me of our family name and put me out of our home. I lived in the inner city for a couple years after, until the Mad King was killed. I watched Richard take the throne, and then I left. I don't know why I stayed so long, I think it was because I didn't know what to do. I'd heard of the Night's Watch and figured that's where people who don't belong in the world go. It took me a while, but finally I convinced the Lord Commander to let me join. I've been here ever since."

Jon stared at her with a mix of emotions she couldn't place. He rubbed his chin and finally said, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." She said, "It was a long time ago."

"That was a cruel thing he did." Jon muttered, "The Mad King."

"I'd seen him do far worse." Valyra whispered.

"I'm very sorry." Jon said softly, "Truly."

"I don't need your pity." Valyra said.

"I wasn't giving you my pity."

"What about you, what's your story?" She asked.

"My father went away to war. He returned with a whore's child." He said simply, "There's nothing more to say."

"Is that what you are? A whore's child?" She asked.

"Yes." Jon said, his eyes trained on the fire.

"I think you're much more than that, Jon Snow."

His eyes flicked up to her, and it looked as if he were about to say something, when Sam rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. He appeared a bit surprised, and looked between them. Jon arched his eyebrows and said, "Yes, Sam?"

Sam shook his head and said, "Lord Mormont sent me to keep watch with you."

Jon looked slightly disappointed as he slid over to allow room for Sam to sit. The bigger man started rambling about his day, but Valyra wasn't listening, and neither was Jon from what she could see. He turned his back to Sam to look out over the wildlands, but his eyes were lost to memories.

_**I just want to thank everyone again for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. You're just so fantastic! I don't have much to say, so I'm going to end it on this good note! Good luck to the Broncos at the Super Bowl tomorrow, and happy Dyrdek Day everyone! Did You Really Do Everything Kind?**_


End file.
